


Sweet Love Cupcakes

by StarlightNinjaThief



Series: Tommy & Scout [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: how Tommy and Scout could've met.





	Sweet Love Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> obviously Tommy lived through the Undertaking. Rory's still around, but Rene doesn't exist (don't shoot!)

He walked into the bakery _Sweet Love Cupcakes_. It was all done up in 50s/60s style attire. All red booths, a jukebox, dark wood tables, and even framed photos from the era. _Was that Bing Crosby?_

__

He’d heard of the place from Felicity who set up the security system. The small business was all the owner had, located in the poorer side of Star City. The owner couldn’t really afford an upgrade so Felicity did it on a budget plan. She and William swore the bakery had the best food next to Oliver’s and vowed to bring him now that he was free of the SCPD and Diaz.

So when the dark-haired billionaire entered the small shop, he expected a little old lady; not a woman of his sister-in-law’s height with strawberry-brownish hair. _He noticed the color changed as she moved in the light._

“Just write down your order and we’ll be right with you,” she called, voice muffled by the glass case of cupcakes.

He thought it weird a customer take their own order but the place did seem a bit busy. Two young men walked in, a small light turning on over the doorbell. One had shoulder length hair and bracelets; the other short hair and a videogame t-shirt. They were conversing quietly but he didn’t eavesdrop either (that was Thea’s forte).

After grabbing his slip, she waved down to the others, “the usual, boys?”

The shorter one - Matthew - gestured and nodded.

She then turned back to the billionaire. “Felicity told me about this place,” he smiled.

“Oh yeah? She and Will are my best customers!” she answered enthusiastically.

“I don’t doubt that! Hey, what are ‘savory muffins’ anyway?” he asked as an Elvis song came on.

She had turned to make his coffee and after a moment of silence (with no answer on the muffins), he continued. “Felicity and Oliver are hosting a housewarming party. You should come, I’m sure they’d love to see you.”

_ Since when did he babble? Real smooth. He’d just met her and yet.... _

Still no answer out of the pretty girl... He flipped his keys on his fingers, deciding he blew it in under 5 seconds.

“Um, excuse me,” a voice called. It was the boy with long hair - Connor - flagging him down and stepping closer. “She’s deaf, man.” he pointed upwards to the sign hanging from the ceiling. “Just wait ‘til she faces you before pouring your heart out.”

He smirked as the taller man gulped and nodded dumbly.

The girl in question turned around with a full box and noticed his blank look. “What I miss?” she directed to Connor.

“He didn’t know,” the boy answered simply.

Matthew then signed to her in ASL. The sentence was long enough the older man winced as her eyes widened. _Probably about him babbling his heart without thought and wanting to make out with her. Not that he was thinking that right now...nope!_

__

Connor nudged his boyfriend (hard) in the ribs, both laughing, and they moved off to a table.

She faced her new acquaintance with a blush of her own. “Sorry, should’ve told you.”

“No it’s my fault. Explains the written orders though.”

“Yeah... Here’s your pastries, sir.” She tried to rush off to the kitchen but he stopped her by reaching over the counter.

“Hey, I’m Tommy Merlyn,” he blurted lamely. _Batting a thousand here._

“Everyone knows you,” she smirked.

He chuckled this time. “I meant what I said - assuming your friend filled you in - you should come to the party.”

“Really?” she lit up.

“Yeah, Friday 6pm?”

“I’ll be there!”

Tommy took his treats and went to leave.

“My name is Scout,” she called.

Looking back he beamed, “Scout... Well, I think I like it here, Scout!”

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points for those who can name where 'savory muffins' is from!


End file.
